The Music or the Misery
by X-Final-Day-X
Summary: Familiar, ne? If you like Fall out Boy it is! XD [AU] Rukia is an art student at an academy for performance arts. Ichigo is the lead singer of a band in the same school. Rukia can sing, but doesn't have the heart, will he give her his instead? bad summary
1. Introduction: Rukia Kuchiki

OPENING NOTE: Okay guys, I am deleting Golden. I just don't like where it's going...it's not going anywhere lol!!!!! My newest idea, that I'm sure is out there in a lot of other stories...(I don't care)...is this one here: The Music or the Misery. What is it with me and Fall out Boy songs?????

I don't own Bleach, or any of the songs or song TITLES that will be used in this. I didn't use this song title on purpose, it just fit so well! XD

* * *

The Music or the Misery

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki was never great in socializing. She had some friends, so yeah. Whatever. You could quote her on that. But it was in the dating department where she was a certified loser. 

Most of the guys, actually ALL of the guys she had ever dated were jerks who were just using her.

She went to an academy for the arts. The campus was huge, and people filled up every place you looked, therefore she had no where she could go to really think...or even cry. She couldn't do that in her room, she'd never let her friends see or hear her cry.

At the mention of this, she noticed that said tears were stinging the back of her eyes, and she almost ran into some guy sitting on a ledge! She didn't hit him, so instead she looked at him, looked again...then looked some more.

He didn't look familiar to her...he must've been new. At first glance, she decided, the boy was really cute. She looked away...and found herself looking at him again. This time, he looked...handsome, and deep like a poet maybe. Between the first two glances she had looked him up and down.

Orange hair, fingerless gloves, long black coat, black pants and a few chains somewhere in the middle.

"Definitely a punk or an emo, or something..." She thought, then looked down at her own clothing, which was almost the same as his, only she was wearing enough chains to tie down a small city. "Forget it." She told herself and laughed a little bit.

Then, the third glance. It was then that she saw it. Emotion. He looked pretty lifeless from behind, but in his eyes...his dreamy, chocolate eyes...it was as if, if you looked at him, or made straight eye-contact with him, you would get lost in those eyes...and maybe never be found.

She had somewhere she had to be, and didn't feel like getting lost anytime soon, so Rukia Kuchiki just left the boy behind.

* * *

END NOTE: Okay!!!!! This isn't really a _chapter_...per say...(my friend has been using that for about a week and it's catching on!!!!) but it is more like an introduction. I guess you could call it chapter One!!! 


	2. Introduction: Ichigo Kurosaki

OPENING NOTE: Hey guys! -Waves- Once I get the introductions out of the way, the story will be longer. I'm sorry it's so short, it's long on my paper, but when I type it, it's sooo short!!!!!

See chapter One for disclaimer

* * *

The Music or the Misery

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was THE MOST lonely person since his mother died...at least that's what everybody else said. If he really cared about what they thought though, his hair wouldn't be so...orange. 

He had his band, which was the same group of friends he'd had since he was six. Ten years was a good friendship, don'tcha think? He wasn't lonely, he was sure of that much.

Girls were a different story. Seriously, what was wrong with them? Mostly all girls were preppy, and happy to be there for you- for two minutes. Most, no ALL of the girls he had ever dated had the attention span of a hyper dog and were about as smart as a boulder.

Sure! They were beautiful...but looks were less than five percent of why he picked a girl. Three out of every five girls on earth are lying gold diggers, he learned that the hard way.

He went to an academy for performing arts. Drama, singing, dancing, playing an instrument, or painting and stuff...this school had about everything that had to do with creativity and self expression.

Not one to be very social, he sat himself atop a ledge in the garden to read while he had time off of school. Footsteps came from behind him and he brushed them off. A little bit later he heard a soft giggling sound, now completely interested he perked his head up to see what was there.

A girl with porcelain skin, and raven hair stood with her back slightly to him. At first glance, she looked cute. At second glance he looked a little closer, and changed his mind from cute, to extremely beautiful...and kind of innocent looking. Not to mention she had enough chains to hold down Tokyo.

Then at third glance, he finally saw it; hurt...pain. This time, she looked different, so incredibly fragile that he felt if he looked at her too long, he would break her. So as she walked away he peeked at his watch. Noon. Time to meet his band for practice.

* * *

END NOTE: YAY!!!! I already like this one! The following chapter marks the actual story telling, if you will. (Another smart phrase taken from my friend) These were just uh...pre-chapters, since they are so short!!!! TEE HEE! OH! And I know how I'm gonna sign stuff now! YAY!!! GO SQUAD 13!!!!! 

Arina Kusajishi -Of 13 Division-


	3. Fated Meeting Strawberry and Butterfly

OPENING NOTE: Okay!!! The first real chapter. This one will be longer I promise. By the honor of the quincy I will- gets hit with a cinder-block. OW!!!! Angry mob: GOD THAT QUINCY CRAP IS SOOO ANNOYING!!!! ME: okay then, let's get on with the story! Oh and song credits go to Good Charlotte- Dance Floor Anthem!!! BEST SONG EVAR!!! SO true for me!!!

* * *

The Music or the Misery

* * *

Rukia walked for what seemed like forever. She was there at the school for her art, and rented a room so that she could be alone for the day, which was a rare occasion for her. She opened the door of a light saturated room. Windows upon windows lined the walls, each one a different design. It really was a beautiful sight. She thought of painting it when her mind wandered elsewhere. 

Her most recent boyfriend, she believed she actually loved. He was such a great person...but he was apparently an even better actor. She pulled her paint set out of her bag and just started putting blotches of blind color on the pale easel. A collage of feelings

A drop of red; anger. A spot of blue; sadness. A drizzle of green here and there; envy of those around her who were either single and happy, or happily taken. It was all a lie! A lie...a sham, a scheme. Lie...Lie...Lie...Lie. The tears that were stinging her eyes earlier, were now pushing at them. Inching closer and closer to her cheeks, threatening to fall.

She closed her eyes and let them come like rain. She hadn't cried once since her mother died. Now, she thought, was a good time to start. After she listened to make sure no one was around or coming, she started to sing. She had a beautiful voice, 'that of the angels', her mother always told her.

_she's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for_

Little did she know, she didn't quite shut the door...

He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love 

She stopped when she heard someone continue from where she left off.

_He was always giving her attention  
looking hard to find the things she mentioned_

"Who's there?" Rukia asked.

_He was dedicated  
But most suckers hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him_

The mystery singer walked in. "That's the guy I almost ran into earlier!" Rukia screamed in her head.

The boy, just kept singing.

_She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin' home now  
He's tryin' to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together_

He stopped and looked at the blushing girl in front of him. It was the fragile, pale chick from earlier!

"Hey, you have an AMAZING voice...it's no wonder you're at this school." He complimented, and stuck out his hand. "Name's Ichigo Kurosaki. Yours?"

She shook his hand and smiled, for what was probably the first time in a decade. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki. You're a way better singer than I am, plus I'm here for art..."

"NO WAY!!!! Are you serious? You should definitely sing! I mean your art is uh..." He looked over to the polka dotted paper and raised an eyebrow at it. "Interesting...and all..." They laughed.

"Well, so much or being ALONE today." Rukia sighed.

"There it is again. You've got that sad look on your face. This is the second time I have ever seen you, and I already know that you're brooding about something. What's wrong?" He asked, and looked under her bowed head, and straight into her eyes, so full of disdain.

"It's nothing." She whispered, unsure if he heard it or not.

"Okay...if you wont talk, I will! I'm a cancer who's about six feet tall, and enjoys walks on the beach, long romantic talks, and rock music." He said in a playful tone and Rukia laughed. "You know, by now I'm so late for a meeting with my band, that if I go...they'll just scold me...so let's go do something!"

"Like what?" Rukia spat.

"Anything! Let's just forget the world! I know it's a person you've got on your mind, so I'm going to make you forget him!" Rukia just lowered her head again, Ichigo smirked. "AHA! I knew it! It's a boy! Well, come on...Mz. Kuchiki!" He called, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Where do you wanna go?"

He was puling her out of the room, she looked at him, then her easel. "I-I can't! I've got this-"

"Oh come on! This room isn't going anywhere, and your talent certainly isn't either...but _you _are!"

She gave in and they were soon walking around outside the academy. "Why don't you want to be a singer, Mz. Kuchiki?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Well, my mother always told me I had a beautiful voice, and a lot of potential. Then when I was going to turn six, she died. Unexpectedly too. The doctors thought it was because the minor complications with my birth turned to major ones...and we didn't know, so they couldn't be stopped." She paused.

"She died because of me, and I guess I thought if I became a singer, I wouldn't be good enough. I didn't want to let her down again."

There was a long silence between the two, as Ichigo searched is mind for the right words to say.

"My mom is dead too. It's also my fault. We were walking home from the store one rainy afternoon, a car swerved at us, and my mother jumped in front of me to protect me. I never thought I would meet anyone who truly felt the same. One-sided sympathy was all I got from the adults. My strongest childhood memory is waking up in the hospital and from that point on hearing nothing but lies.

'We're sorry. It's not your fault. We know how you feel.' Those were all lies, and I'm tired of hearing them!" He stopped talking and looked over at Rukia, who was studying the ground. An idea crept around his head, and he just couldn't resist it.

He slipped into the bushes they were walking next to. "Just like taking candy from a baby" He thought, and tried his best to stifle a laugh.

It took Rukia a good five minutes to realize he was gone.

"Ichigo?" She called. No answer.

"Ichigo, where are you?" Nothin'.

"Ichigo! This ain't funny!" She yelled, sounding really freaked out, and worried. He felt kinda bad.

"ICHIG-" Just as she started to call his name he jumped out of the bushes and pounced on her. Because of the difference I their size, and gender, anyone watching who didn't know any better, probably would've called the cops.

"THE HECK ARE YOU DOING????" She squealed. He answered by going nose to nose with her, leaning his forehead on hers and saying: "You gonna cheer up now, Mz. Kuchiki?"

Blushing madly at their, _questionable _position, she thought for a moment.

"Maybe...if you stop calling me that!" She replied, teasingly.

"Oh, okay." He huffed, just as playful. "How about..."

"How about, Rukia?" She asked sarcastically.

"Nah! I'm thinkin' of somthin', princess." He stopped dead in his tracks and it dawned on him.

"Oh no you don't!" She warned and walked away.

"YES!!! Princess! That's good! You could be royalty, all the other girls will envy you!" He argued, trying to keep up with her.

"No." She said flatly.

"Alright, how about _Mz. _Princess?" He asked sweetly.

She laughed this time. "No, Ichigo." After about twenty minutes, and several bad nick name choices later, Rukia found a solution.

"Ichigo, since all of your pet names sound like ones a married couple would use, I guess you could call me Ms. Kuchiki."

"You're saying it wrong!" He said, in a sing-song voice.

Rukia said between gritted teeth: "MZ. Kuchiki...happy now"

"Sure am, _Rukia!"_

* * *

END NOTE: There! Finally done! This took me way longer than expected to type!!! BUT I LOVE IT! Even after Ichigo went through so much trouble to call her Mz. Kuchiki, he decided to call her Rukia like she wanted him to in the first place! HE'S SO CUTE!!! 

Arina Kusajishi -of 13 Division-


	4. I don't wanna be in love

OPENING NOTE: I just first want to thank EmoDiva for everything! She is one of the sweetest people I have met! Chapter 2 goes to you! I am so sorry I took so long in updating. I have been so stressed lately, plus I feel my stories aren't too great since I don't get many reviews. Then I just think about all the people who read and review to ALL of my stories. You know who you are, thank you very much! I love you guys!!! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The Music or the Misery

* * *

After a kick to the shins and mad laughter, the two it to a park. It was rather empty except for the few kids and dogs that were wandering around. "You should really come and meet my band, Rukia. I'm positive they will love you!"

She looked away and pondered the suggestion for a moment. "No, I can't. I'm not that good, they wont like me...I don't wanna get in the way..."

He grabbed the top of her head and bent down in front of her. He had a knack at embarrassing her.

"Stop putting yourself down. You're beautiful!" Rukia looked at him dumbly and turned a bright pink.

Realizing what he'd said, he moved away from her and recovered himself. "I-I mean, your _voice _is beautiful! Yeah! I mean it's not like I care if you come to the band...you are a girl after all!"

She looked as though she was going to kill him, and his orange head. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'm just saying...you probably couldn't handle it, that's all."

"Whateve-" She started, but stopped. Twenty feet away from them was her ex boyfriend. If he saw them together..."Ichigo, can we go? Please?" She asked. Her hands were shaking as they reached for his shoulders.

"Why? We just got here-" "ICHIGO! Please! He'll kill you!" She cried out. "WHAT? Ugh! Just come on darn it!" He said and they ran off. She looked back at the park, and her ex boyfriends hair red hair...which slowly faded away to nothing.

They walked in silence until the park was completely out of sight. "Who was that guy Rukia? You owe somebody money?" Ichigo asked in one of the most serious voices she had heard from him.

"He was my ex boyfriend. I didn't want him to see you." She replied.

"The jealous type?"

"I guess you could say that."

"He ever hit you?"

Silence.

"Rukia?" She just kept walking.

"He did, didn't he? Oh my God, why didn't you tell me?"

"WELL, IT'S NOT REALLY YOUR BUSINESS!"

His expression went blank and a wave of guilt washed over her.

"I'm sorry..." she sighed. It's true, he hurt her, bad. She went to the hospital two times before she even considered breaking up with him, she was scared. When she DID break up with him, she hid.

"It's okay Rukia. Don't worry about it. How about this." He took her cold hand and held it in his own. "I will protect you from now on, from any danger, and or mean things." He said with a smile so sweet, she wanted to kiss it off of him, but then it turned to a cocky smile, one he often wore.

"One condition..." he announced, getting on his knees as if he were proposing to her. "You have to sing Karaoke with me!"

She smiled, it sounded like fun. Thinking about singing with him, felt right. "Okay, thanks. If tonight goes well...I _might _go meet your band tomorrow." She latched onto his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Oh, goody." He murmured and tried not to sound excited. "I have known you for a good...four hours, and I already know a lot about you. That's a little weird. Plus, you're holding onto me like I'm some sort of balloon that's going to fly away at any second! I'm not that kind of person. I never leave my friends."

Friends, Rukia closed her eyes and thought about that. She made a friend. To be honest, she really only had one, but that was all she ever needed...and it was even better now.

When they walked into the karaoke club, it looked more like a bar. Men were drunk and eying Rukia like she was fresh meat, which gave her an uneasy feeling. She gripped Ichigo's arm a little tighter and whispered over to him. _"This. is. A. BAR!"_

"Don't worry about it. I come here with the guys in our group ALL the time!" The men were no hooting and whistling at her. A lot like her boyfriend and his friends used to do when he took her to some bar so he could get drunk. She was getting scared, and wanted to leave. But Ichigo wouldn't let her do that!

The part the karaoke machine was in had less people than the other parts. He typed their names into the computer and chose a song. They would be on in five minutes.

"So, Rukia. What's your family like?" He _had _to ask! She groaned, and replied reluctantly. "I only have a brother. I never knew my father, my mother and sister died..." She took a sip of her fruit punch. "I consider my brother dead too. It sounds harsh, but it's not. I haven't seen, nor heard from him in six years. He's a big shot in the business world. He doesn't care about me."

"Oh, I see." Was all he managed to say.

"Yeah, I was raised by him to be a robot. I'm surprised you wanna talk to me. I mean, I don't really fit in anywhere..." An awkward silence emerged between the two. "Rukia...I--" Ichigo choked out, but was interrupted by the sound of their names being called. It was time for their song.

All eyes were on her and Ichigo, and she hated it. That was the exact reason she didn't want to met with his band. They might like her, and-- the song started, breaking her thoughts. She knew the song! Even though it was American it fit her perfectly.

Joining Ichigo on the small stage, she read the words off the screen.

(A/N: the words will look how they are on the screen. Lyrics are in italics.)

Rukia: _They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun, and keep an eye on you son. _She pointed at Ichigo teasingly, and strutted around the stage to the beat of the song. _So they can watch all the things you do._

Ichigo: _Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk, 'cause they got methods of keeping you clean._ He sang as he got in Rukia's face, mirroring the playfulness she displayed earlier.

_They're gonna rip off your heads, your aspirations to shreds..._

Rukia got in his face too, when it was her turn.

Rukia: _ANOTHER COG IN THE MURDER MACHINE!_

Both: _They say all teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less, as long as someone will bleed. So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

Ichigo: _The boys and girls in the cliques, the awful names that they stick, you're never gonna fit in much kid. _He winked at her as he sang, then inched his way toward her slowly, almost seductively.

_But if you're troubled and hurt, _he reached out..._what you've got under your shirt..._he slid her shirt up ever so slightly, so she would have enough time to stop him. "ICHIGO!!" she yelled. _WILL MAKE THEM PAY FOR THE THINGS THAT THEY DID!_

Both: _They say all teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less, as long as someone will bleed. So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

While there was an instrumental break, Ichigo grabbed her hands and spun her around. "Havin' fun yet?" He asked her over the loud music. "Yeah!!" she half hollered back. A huge crowd had formed around them. The women gawking at how cute the couple was, the men gawking at Rukia.

Ichigo shot them dirty looks and they backed off, but just about everyone _except _for Rukia could tell what he was up to. Some cheered him on, some sang along, and some prayed-for his sake-that it would work.

Rukia: _Teenagers scare the living shit out of me, _Ichigo jumped at her, just barely missing her lips, and kissing her nose. "ooohhhh!" The crowd exclaimed. "Ichigo! What are you doing? Crap the song!"

_Strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

Ichigo: _Teenagers scare the living shit out of me, they could care less as long as someone will bleed. So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone but not me. _

The song was over. He ruined it. His chance to kiss the beautiful girl he had just met. BUT JUST TO SEE WHAT IT FELT LIKE! He did not in any shape or form like Rukia that way yet! Did he? Nah!

The people in the crowd showed him great pity. One grabbed him by the shoulders and whispered to him. "We'll help you next time." The person next to him nodded. "Yeah, and you should use this song!"

He typed in a song name, and the machine told them they were next, since no one else would dare get in the way. The two men ushered him away for a moment to be back with Rukia. "What was all that about?" She asked him angrily. "It was nothing...say, you up for another song?"

"Sure!" She cheered. Good, he had another chance. Why was he doing this? He'd asked himself earlier, and he really didn't know. He had only known her for a little over five hours now, yet he felt that there was something about her. Something he liked. She proved she was more than a pretty face. But he couldn't shake the thought that he was rushing into their friendship or whatever more it could be.

Rukia glanced over at Ichigo once. Alright twice...Okay! GOSH! She _stared _at him for like five minutes. "What is he up to?" She asked herself, making note of the puzzled face he wore. There was something about hi. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

He showed her he could be a jerk if he wanted to, in his own little way, of course. But she wanted to be around him. "Be careful now, girl. You know what happened last time." She warned herself.

She remembered that, and the promise she made herself...to NEVER fall in love again.

* * *

WOW I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!! This took me all day!!!! Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
